Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: I've always wanted to do one of these! so the pairing is munkustrap and demeter... pretty random and i'm surprise my darker and emo songs didn't show up... unlike taylor swift... please at least read down to THRILLER!


**So here it goes you guys! this will be my first ever ipod shuffle challenge for ANYTHING! So no i don't own anything btw**

**pairing: Munkustrap and Demeter **

**IPod Shuffle Challenge**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! **

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them. **

**song one: incomplete - backstreet boys**

Munkustrap walked away from me, not glancing over his shoulder, no hesitance. Empty spaces. Distant faces. No place left to go. Without you within me. Where I'm going is anybody's guess.

I'll try to go on like I never knew him. I'll stay awake, when my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken. But without him all I'm going to be is incomplete.

The voices tell me I should move on. But I'm all alone. I used to wonder if we'd made a mistake.

I don't mean to drag on, but I can't seem to let him go. I don't want to face the world alone.

I'll try to go on like I never knew him. I'll stay awake, when my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken. But without him all I'm going to be is incomplete.

**song two: Shut up and Let Me Go : Ting Tings**

This is the last time you'll kiss my lips, now shut up and let me go. I tried to tell him I swear. I'm not freaking, I'm not faking this. Shut up and let me go.

I pushed the silver tabby away from me, making a disgusted face as I climbed down from the tire and walking away.

"Deme?" He said, quickly chasing after me and grabbing my arm.

"Just let me go." I pleaded. I wasn't faking this, shut up and let me go!

"Dem what's up with you?" He asked as he pulled me back to him again. I smacked him hard across the cheek and walked away. This hurts I'll tell you so.

**Song three: Mambo No. 5**

Ladies and Gentleman.

I grabbed up Bombalurina from my brother, spinning her in my arms. Swinging her out and bringing her back in. She looked up at me confused, I only smiled as we continued to dance.

A little bit of Bomba in my life

A little bit of Cassy by my side

A little bit of Tanti's all I need

A little bit of Cetra's what I see

A little bit o' Exotica in the sun

A little bit of Teazer all night long

A little bit of Jenny here I am

A little bit of you makes me your man. I handed Jenny back to Skimble, watching amused as he glared at me. I took up the next queen into my arms. She was a black and white turtle shell, with a few red and gold stripes here and there. Her green eyes stared up at me angrily.

What was her name again?

**[Okay so far these are all pretty upsetting]**

**song four: thriller - Michael Jackson. **

So pretty much a bunch of zombies came up out of the ground and ate everybody. (they tasted like twinkies!) But the keetties gave them indigestion so they esploded in a puff sparkles!

**song five: Love Story - Taylor Swift**

We were both young when I first saw him. I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standing there. On a perch in the summer air. See the light, see the party the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know.

This morning I rolled over, staring at his peaceful face. His arm was slung over me, holding onto me protectively. Who would have thought that I'd married my enemy? Our two families had been feuding for the last four generations. But he snuck into the Jellicle ball that night.

**song six: Intuition - Jewel**

**okay this is getting harder *grimaces***

I'll follow my heart. My intuition. It'll lead me in the right direction.

I walked away from Macavity's lair, going who knows where. I walked and walked. I could feel the depravation of sleep getting to me. The starvation making me thinner. The days seemed like months as I wandered away from Ely. **[look it up]**

I was in a dark alley, my eyes slowly becoming heavier. I could see the thin outlines of a group of Toms. I staggered forwards as they raced towards me. Collapsing to the ground they came closer.

"Help me."

**song seven: Sexyback - justin timberlake**

**I wish I could write this for tugger instead...**

... Munkustrap's brining sexy back!

**Song number eight: Remember the name by Fort Minor**

"Mwahaha! I have come to take over the junkyard!... fear me!" (macavity is being over-theatrical again :)

"Com'on!" Munkustrap stood up, his fighting stance lethal as his fur stood on end.

"This is ten percent luck twenty percent skill fifteen percent concentrated power of will. five percent pleasure fifty percent pain" He accented his words with punches and kicks to the napoleon of crime. Munkustrap threw Macavity across the clearing, gangsta' walking over to him. "and a hundred percent friggin reason to remember my name!"

**wow that was sad... on to the next song then...**

**Song number nine: Not Afraid by Eminem **

**So for this one i just took the peices that i though fit munkus and that was that because i didn't know how to make anything out of it. **

Yeah, It's been a ride...  
I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one  
Now some of you might still be in that place  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there

I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony  
No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he

I'll never let you down again, I'm back

And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, Im'ma face my demons  
I'm manning up, Im'ma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead  
Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon  
But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone

**Song ten: Better than me by Hinder**

She deserves so much better than me... after all the lies I ever told her. But the guilt kicks in when i start to see, the edge of the bed where her collar used to be. I told myself I won't miss her. But I remember, what it feels like beside her. I really miss her fur in my face, and the way her innocence tastes. And I think she should know she deserves much better than me. if there's one memory that I don't want to lose, that time at the ball you and me in the back den. wish I never said it's over, but I can't pretend... I won't think about her older when I'm older, cuz we never really had closure. This can't be the end. I really miss her fur in my face, and the way her innocence tastes. And I think she should know that she deserves much better than me.

I stared as she laughed in her group of friends, her eyes lighting up with joy. She turned her head to glance around, her green eyes meeting mine. she looked away, a small frown soon being replaced as she held up her appearance around her friends. Bomba had seen right through it though, she glanced over at me too, her glare coursing daggers at me


End file.
